


Dinner with Friends

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cooking, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rose glances up from her homework with a Look. “Pai-Pai, I love you, but I really don't need to be a third wheel at your romantic dinner.”





	Dinner with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "cooking together."

Rose is in her dorm room alone working on an essay when her sister sticks her head in the door.

“Tallie and I are making dinner tonight down in the kitchen if you want to come, Ro.”

Rose glances up from her homework with a Look. “Pai-Pai, I love you, but I really don't need to be a third wheel at your romantic dinner.”

Paige rolls her eyes. “It's not a romantic dinner. We're both tired of cafeteria food, and you can't me you're not, too. Come on, she told me to invite you.”

Rose hesitates. It _would_ be a welcome relief to eat something other than the bland fare the school provides, but she also wasn't kidding when she said she'd rather not spend the night watching her sister and her girlfriend making eyes at each other. It's disgusting.

“Come ooooon,” Paige wheedles, and Rose finally sighs.

“ _Fine_ , but I reserve the right to leave if things get too lovey-dovey.”

Paige grins. “We'll go easy on you, promise.”

 

Rose shows up in the dorm building's basement kitchen at the decided time and is directed to a seat at the breakfast bar. There's too little room in the tiny kitchen for all three of them to move around, so Rose is put in charge of reading off the recipe while Paige and Tallie actually put the food together.

They're making lasagna and garlic bread, which is simple enough. The older girls had gone shopping for fresh ingredients while Rose finished her homework, and now she watches them weave around each other in the small space as if they've been rehearsing. Paige puts together the garlic bread as Tallie begins to brown sausage for the lasagna.

“Smells delicious already,” Rose comments.

“Mm-hmm,” Tallie agrees, leaning in to sniff at her own work.

“So, Rose,” Paige starts in, popping back into view after having squatted down to find a pan. “Have you met any cute boys or girls on campus yet?”

Rose glares, but there's little real heat behind it. “If I'd known this was going to be an interrogation, I would have said no,” she deadpans.

Paige laughs lightly and glances over at her girlfriend, who's also grinning. “Go easy on her,” Tallie says.

“I'm just curious, Ro. I don't want you to be lonely.”

“I'm concentrating on my work,” Rose says, turning a page in the cookbook before her. “Pasta on the bottom, then sauce, meat, and cheese, then repeat that till it's full.”

Paige snorts. “You're not going to get rid of this that easily. You know me better than that.”

“No one,” Rose grumps. “I'm happy for you, but I'm not interested in a relationship right now myself.”

“Leave her be, Paige,” Tallie says, then looks over at Rose with a smile. “I told her she wasn't allowed to bug you too much, but you know how she is.”

Rose can't help but smile back. She does, and it makes her happy to hear Tallie joke with her like this. She doesn't know her sister's girlfriend especially well, but she does like her a lot.

“Mechanical Engineering is a really difficult field, isn't it?” Tallie goes on as she drains the meat, dumps it into a bowl, and hands it to Paige. “I don't think I could manage that and have a good relationship at the same time.”

“Yeah, because Physics is _so_ easy,” Paige says dryly. “Hon, you're ridiculous.”

“I suppose they're both difficult in their own ways,” Tallie rebuts mildly. “And it's not like you chose Environmental Science because it's easy.”

“I thought we were relaxing, not talking about school,” Rose huffs. “Is the food ready yet?”

“Impatient,” Paige teases as she and Tallie set about layering components into the lasagna together. When Tallie pours in the final layer of sauce, some of the red slurry rebounds and splashes against Paige's cheek, making them all giggle.

“Let me fix that,” Tallie murmurs, smiling as she leans in to kiss it away.

Rose rolls her eyes, but it's not all disgust. She's truly happy for the two of them as she watches them laugh and exchange another kiss, Paige struggling to hold back her dirty hands instead of laying them on her girlfriend. They look so content with each other, and part of Rose aches a little. She isn't lonely, she truly isn't; she does want to focus on her studies right now, she made that decision, but someday. Someday, she's going to find her other half, and she's going to be this happy.


End file.
